Hotel Fairy
by The Fire Key
Summary: "Describe your coolest fantasy with two hundred words ..." It's the hot new starting point for the draw for a fantasy weekend at Magnolias inside hotels Fairy. PR professionals Lucy Heartfilia has turned inside out on itself in the effort to promote the hotel, whose ultimate goal is to tickle guests' senses. full summary inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Hotel Fairy**

**TheFireKey**

_Hello my friends! I'm back again with a hot sexy irresistible Nalu story!_

_I've had it a little tough since we've last seen .. and I'm sick right now so have no school .._

_So I got me to write a sexy, hot and irresistible Nalu story again._

_Please read this before you read on._

_"This is our year and can include sexual words, so I legally put this on the M rated, and hope you do not manage so do not read further, but instead go out now and wait until you can do it."_

_Enjoy and read._

**Summary:**

**"Describe your coolest fantasy with two hundred words ..."**

**It's the hot new starting point for the draw for a fantasy weekend at Magnolias inside hotels Fairy. PR professionals Lucy Heartfilia has turned inside out on itself in the effort to promote the hotel, whose ultimate goal is to tickle guests' senses. And Lucy's enthusiasm for the race continues - until she meets the winner. The sexy single Natsu Dragneel who appeared to live in the Hot - suite proves to be none other than the man who did not show up at the altar three years earlier.**

**"Or your biggest mistake ..."**

**Natsu is willing to do anything to get Lucy back, and even write down his fantasies and innermost dreams and let her read what he had written. The fantasies and dreams were made to become a reality in the suites luxury bed ...**

**But can Natsu and Lucy distinguish fantasy from reality when the weekend is over?**

* * *

**First chapter.**

Armed with their two most important attributes Strode Lucy Heartfilia by Fairy Hotel's lobby. The cell phone was sitting as usual glued to her ear, and her broad smile was as usual on the spot.

Lucy worked as PR manager at Magnolias newest and hottest luxury boutiques and beauty salons in the lobby, devoted many hours a day to talk on the phone. She had practiced in a smile that was perfect. Above aside what happened, she showed up in a brilliant smile to hide their true feelings. It was her weapon and worked well as protection against the outside world.

A gossip columnist had resembled her at the popular smiley - the old man that appeared everywhere in the email and sticker and were as numerous as flies around a sugar cube. Instead of feeling offended had Lucy laughed and started collecting Smiley - gadgets.

**- The flowers in the lobby is not enough fresh,** she said now to one of Magnolias well-known florists. If Lucy revealed publicly that she was dissatisfied with his products, it would be the end of his achievements here in town. In that case, he could expect to get start selling cut flowers on the market instead.

It was tough, but Lucy felt no pity. She assumed that it always did their best. If he had not abitioner, be creative and structured had not in business to do, she reasoned.

The lobby was decorated in Art Deco - style, was so handsome that paradise flowers started to wilt after just a few hours, teased her a thousand. While Lucy was arguing with the florist, she went in thinking through their ideas to the marketing of RAJ Jewelry's fall collection show of jewelry. It would be a prestigious and glamorous show and Lucy had to fight hard to win it. She was determined to make it as successful and acclaimed that the company in the future would book all their lunch parties on Fairy.

Photos slid past her mind's eye as PowerPoint - presentation. Why not an elephant that made people think of Indian sapphires and rubies? A man dressed as a maharajah could ride on it with a treasure chest behind him on the saddle. Oh what a wonderful idea! They would have silk tents and maybe a theme with bazaars ...

_Was it possible to get an elephant at Magnolia?_ Lucy wondered if they were housebroken or if she must go out and hunt for diapers in elephant size.

Her guiding principle was "Think big!" But sometimes it happened that she surpassed herself. The decor she created to market a new fair trade coffee varieties from growers in South America would have been perfect. Every single green vine and every artificial tree had been in place. Lucy had borrowed tame parrot from a pet shop, she even had built a lagoon and hired live crocodiles. Salsa Music had caressed visitors' ears and the smell of freshly ground coffee had permeated the air. On little tables had been exquisite flavor bits from the South American cuisine. It would have been perfect.

Since it had come as a complete surprise when the crocodiles trying to eat parrots excitedly flew back and forth low over their heads. The birds had not known where to go and screamed shrilly. In the resurrection that followed was broken barrier and crocodiles glided out into the hall filled to overflowing and scared impact on visitors.

When Lucy recalled how the adventure ended, disappeared elephant from the PowerPoint presentation. It was as if her internal hard drive had crashed.

_No, she had to abandon the elephant!_

**- I'm just saying that the flowers were not as fresh as I expected,** she repeated the damn arrogant florist.

**- It is not the season for flowers paradise now**, he objected. **Now take what you get. What were you expecting you?**

**- I had expected that they would be fresh, that is what we pay for.** She hissed or yelled at him in the mobile. Lucy's smile was pasted on her lips despite the florist could not see her. She endeavored to always be nice and friendly but refused to settle for second best. In that way, she always get what she wanted. Everything must be perfect.

When she passed the reception desk, she waved to the young girl with the blue hair who helped a young couple to book tickets for a play on Broadway. A licked businessman sat in one of the sea-green armchairs and read The Strawberry Street Journal, while his younger female companion flipped in an erotic book ques-site library. "That will not last," thought Lucy in passing when she swept past. A lone bartender polished glass erotique while waiting for guests who wanted to have a drink before lunch. The entrance door of the stained glass was postponed. A woman in faux fur and sky-high stilettos wrapped with a black dressed carriers in tow. He carried her HeartKreud - bags. Lucy guessed that she chose faux fur for moral reasons rather than economic. She wondered absently woman who would meet and if she was naked under the coat.

Finally she got the florist to reluctantly promise to see what he could do about the flowers.

**- It would be great if you could do it today,** she said happily and ended the call when she stepped into the elevator.

Levi Macgarden who owned the hotel had its office in the basement. Lucy took out a stack of entries submitted to the Fairy Fantasy Weekend. She frowned when the elevator doors opened. It was she who got the idea for a dream weekend at the hotel as a prize in the competition. Lucy did not understand why Levi insisted that it be involved in the evaluation. Was it those damn crocodiles still hampered her career? She was determined that nothing would ruin her success as a marketer. Since she knew how important Fairy and operations for Levi, Lucy had decided to gratefully accept the help that condition, the first winner.

Levi's secreted Mirajane Strauss greeted pleasantly and signed to Lucy that she could go straight to the boss.

Lucy swept into the office where her old friend and new boss standing in front of an architectural drawing of the lobby. Levi was beautiful as an actress. Those who knew her could not believe she was a blonde bimbo but Lucy had known her a long time and knew what she went even though she was blue haired.

Levi examined the drawings with my admiration. The rebuild was important to her.

**- If you have not yet made that you got through it?** , Asked Lucy softly.

Levi turned laughed.

**- Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and think I have dreamed something so weird that I have opened an erotic boutique.**

**- I have entries from a few people here who dream to live with us.**

**- Oh,** pep Levi and looked at Lucy with glittering eyes. **Have you received the entries?**

Levi seemed so excited that Lucy could relax. The manager apparently still trusted her. She liked the contest idea and that was probably why she wanted to be with and decide what grants would win.

- I have sorted out the idiots and disgusting sick fantasies. Here are the rest. Both women and men have sent in contributions.

**- Cool,** said Levi, went up to the cream-colored seating group sat down next to Carla. Hotel cat had curled up in a corner. The sparkling pink necklace was very nicely against the soft white fur. When the women sat on the couch, she opened a sleepy brown eyes, but closed it immediately again.

Lucy, the pile of entries in the table. She had obviously already read all and also chosen their winner. If she could not convince Levi to choose the winner, she should stop marketing.

Levi had wanted contributions would be anonymous. Lucy thought it was ridiculous but since Levi was the one who decided she had agreed that the secretary had numbered entries filter before she left them to Lucy. Mirajane had also recorded the entries that were women or men because the price in addition to a paid weekend at the hotel also included the escort over the weekend by a host or hostess. It had not been easy to choose the hosts. Since Lucy wanted the race would have style, she had decided not to use the term escort. The selected hosts and hostesses were all young, attractive and interesting. Moreover, they felt Magnolia inside and out. The hosts got their own rooms and a hefty fee for their efforts.

It was also important that all were single. None of them were living in a stable relationship. Although not the six included in the price was Fairy a sensual paradise. It happened that people were lit at each other but Lucy did not want to risk someone was unfortunate in love during a stay at their hotel.

No one knew better than she how much it could do. Her own well-organized wedding had ended in disaster. She shuddered and turned attention to Levi flipped through the entries equal luster that if she chose among the chocolates out of a gift box.

**- I do not know where to start,** said Levi and shot over the pile to Lucy.** Can not read them out loud?**

- Some are quite ... intimate, objected Lucy and thought about the contribution she has chosen as the winner. She shuddered with pleasure when she read it.

Contributions numbers twenty-four sounded like it was written by a man she wanted to know. Lucy had already decided to stay at the hotel and introduce himself when he eventually came to accept their awards.

**- We can take turns reading them aloud,** suggested Levi. **That way we can discuss them in turn.**

**- Okay**, agreed Lucy and spread the sheets on the table.** You are more party girl than me and knows what goes home,** she grinned and looked at her friend. **Be good enough to start.**

Levi was now a respectable hotel owners and lived with a nice man, but she had been very wild in his youth. That part of her personality would never completely disappear, although she seemed to have settled down. She nodded and let a well-kept nails sliding across the sheets of paper.

Then she chose a contribution.

**- This is from a woman. Let's see what she has written,** said Levi and then looked up at Lucy.** What were your conditions for competition?**

**- You should write two hundred words, describe a dream you wanted to achieve over a weekend at Magnolias sensual boutique,** Lucy recited from memory. No invited to participate in the competition were published in national newspapers and magazines and in some radio stations in the area.

**- "My dream,"** read Levi. **"Is to spend the whole weekend without clothes."** She looked at Lucy: **- I thought you had sorted out the idiots? We are certainly very tolerant here at Fairy but we can not accept nudistfasoner here.**

**- Continue.**

**- "I would sleep naked between thin silk sheets, waking up naked and order up room service," **she read on with raised eyebrows.** "Of course, I wear a robe when Batman comes, but during it, I would be naked. Both he and I would know it."** Levi put the sheet to the right on the table. **- Awesome. This girl wants to run around naked and lie with room service. It will be the first premium in No - pile. Now it's your turn,** she went and sat back.

Lucy saw that number twenty-four was in the middle of the sheets were spread in a fan shape. Because she wanted Levi could read it herself, she chose another.

**- This comes from a guy,** she said.** "My dream is to find the right one and love slowly and passionately with her in a bear trap in front of a fire."** She looked at Levi. - Should I continue?

**- The guy belongs not only at home in the mountains, he has no imagination. Bear trap**?, repeated Levi and shook his head. **Send him back to the eighties. I hope there are better contribution.**

They read on. Some wanted SM and the others were exhibitionists. An energetic guy wanted to make love in any room in the hotel but he wrote humorous and pleasurable that he put in the Grant Yes - pile.

A woman with fantasies of Cinderella made them laugh out loud. The grant was emotionally and subtle. It ended up at the top of Yes - pile. She would be one of the four winners of a fantasy weekend at Fairy, but Lucy was hoping that number twenty-four would win the first weekend that would be something special.

The pile of unread entries became less and less. After a while, they had little more than six grants Yes - pile. No - the pile was much larger. Lucy wished she could read her favorite, but let it remain on the table. Finally, there were only two left and it was Levi's turn. She hesitated with his hand over them, but then chose grant number forty. It was from a woman who simply wanted to be waited on and relax from work and home. She wanted a weekend in a luxury suite where she could eat food that someone else cooked and where she could be in peace for himself.

- That's a dream I would not mind getting filled with, agreed Levi when she stopped reading.

**- I agree, '**said Lucy.

**- When did we become workaholics? **asked Levi, but then grinned.** For me it started when I decided to move in with my dad and opening hotels. It's the best I've ever done,** she laughed.

**- It was the absolute,** Lucy sighed and thought about her own situation and her aptitude for workaholism.** I never seem to be able to slow down.**

**- You have been booming ever since your wedding day,** interjected Levi friendly.

**- I can read the latest grant,** said Lucy and grabbed the sheet so quickly that she cut on the sharp edge of the paper.

**- I've wondered why you never want to talk about him,** said Levi.

They had been friends for so long that Lucy did not even tried to pretend to misunderstand her friend. They had gone to school together all three. Levi, the girl who was born but guldsked in the mouth but had a tragic childhood, Lucy with ambition, scholarship and lots of energy and so Natsu, the charming muscular student whom she loved and wanted to marry.

**- I do not brood over the past. It is present in force. If I tell him, it would mean that he means something to me. He does not anymore,** said Lucy and bowed her head over the last entry.

**"Fairy. Whenever I hear the word I think of how darkness falls, how we whisper secrets to each other and love slowly and deeply while the world sleeps. Then I hear the woman I love to breathe next to me in bed. Which secrets I whisper her? What a dream I want to share with her? Here it is: The woman I dream of is so confident in their sexuality, so sure of their strength that she let go of control total and give herself to a man she trusts. And when she so wish, she take full control over both of them. I imagine this woman as she slips into my hotel room in an elegant black dress and high heels that emphasize her long slender legs. She has her hair on the head and is dressed as if to go dinner at an expensive restaurant., it is completely silent. She points to the chair without saying anything. I sit still. Watching her. There are mirrors in the room. She does not look at himself, just me., I can see her reflection from all direction. Slowly she pulls down the zipper on her dress and wriggles out of it. now she just sexy black underwear. A thong, a see-through bra, girdle and stockings. She undresses slowly with a teasing smile., I can only see small glimpses of her but all mirror images makes me crazy. If I try to get up and walk up to her, she stops stripping and shaking his head. No. Not yet., I can barely sit still. If she had tied me had it's been easier to endure., but she stops me with just a glance., I can see her and feel her scent but I will die if I do not get to touch her, feel her, take her. Now she is almost naked. before she climbed off completely, she came up to me and sits astride my thighs. Yeah, I think. Finally. She unties my tie, pulls it off and before I can react, she tied it over my eyes. "**

Lucy stopped and gasped. Her cheeks heated and she got goose bumps on her arms. She took a bottle of mineral water on the table and the neck of it.

**- "No, I say. I want to see her but she just laughs. Then she takes my hands and let me touch her., I can take off her bra, but I'm about to go crazy because I can not see her. It feels as if I've known this woman for life while I know we have never met., I caress her skin and feel how hot she is, I touch her most intimate parts and know that she wants me. Will she let me love her I do not know., I squirm but it is she who decides. "**

When Lucy stopped reading she felt the tingle between her thighs. She lifted her head and looked at Levi.

**- That's more than two hundred words**, she pointed out.

And suddenly they start to giggle as the schoolgirls they were when they met for the first time.

**- I do not get it. He sounds so hot, '**said Lucy, finally.

**- I was hot to listen to that stuff,** concurred Levi.

**- Well, what do you say?**

Levi leaned her head to one side and thought about it.

**- The woman with the Cinderella fantasy belongs in a cheap motel room in comparison to this.**

**- Yes, this man corresponds Fairys concept with erotic pleasure,** sighed Lucy.** Hostess course, need not fulfill his dream but I think he is a person we want as a customer. He is sensual and not afraid to show it. Apparently he likes women and has no problem with allowing the woman to take command. I wish there were many such men,** she laughed.

Levi looked thoughtfully at her.

**- Okay, I hear what you say,** she replied, nodding briefly.** We have appointed our first winner. Tell it to Mirajane. So she may arrange the rest.**

Lucy nodded and put the contributions in the red folder. She wished she had to know what would happen next in Mr. Twentyfours imagination.

* * *

-:-

**End of Chapter 1 .**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**TheFireKey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotel Fairy**

**TheFireKey**

**Hey guys!**

_Omg __**7 reviews **__just on one chapter?! Man I feel so happy right now _***smile* **!

_I started to write on next chapter right after I answered all of your reviews._

_And I couldn't answer one .. so I will answer it here instead._

**To " K "**

_Haha thanks, I guess alot of you my readers got supriced. Thank you agian, and we will see if it get's longer then my other ones. Oh yes she will, and well.. you will get that answer in this chapter._

_Yeah .. that is something to think about .. __***smile* **_

_My health is fine, just got a long flu. Aw that is not so funny .. get well __***friend hug* **_

_aw that is sweet of you, and I know .. I tried to find some nice FT fanfiction .. but I have already read those so I got idea to start this one._

_I hope I will see some new reviews from you later on too __***smile* **__/ Lana ._

_Summary:_

_"Describe your coolest fantasy with two hundred words ..."_

_It's the hot new starting point for the draw for a fantasy weekend at Magnolias inside hotels Fairy. PR professionals Lucy Heartfilia has turned inside out on herself in the effort to promote the hotel, whose ultimate goal is to tickle guests' senses. And Lucy's enthusiasm for the race continues - until she meets the winner. The sexy single Natsu Dragneel who appeared to live in the Hot - suite proves to be none other than the man who did not show up at the altar three years earlier._

_"Or your biggest mistake ..."_

_Natsu is willing to do anything to get Lucy back, and even write down his fantasies and innermost dreams and let her read what he had written. The fantasies and dreams were made to become a reality in the suites luxury bed ..._

_But can Natsu and Lucy distinguish fantasy from reality when the weekend is over?_

* * *

**Chapter II .**

Natsu Dragneel felt unusually, a pressure in the chest when he dialed the number on the phone. It took a while before he realized that he was nervous. He stood in the middle of rush at Magnolias Central Station and was on his way to a lunch meeting with a client, but first he has to make an important call.

**- Well, how did it go?** he asked as the woman on the other end replied.

**- If you make her ill again, I promise that I will cut off your testicles and feed the hotel cat with them!**

**- You did it! **He leaned eased against a marble column.

**- Yes, but it is best that you are right in this, **she replied, and hung up before he could say anything more.

Natsu felt much more comfortable when he was a little later entered the Magnolia Tail Bar. His customer was sitting at the bar, sipping a gin and tonic with a single ice cube in.

**- Am I late?** he wondered and took Gray Fullbuster's outstretched hand.

**- Not at all, I was early. You look pretty pleased. Have you rowed ashore a big contract?**

**- No, I'm trying to woo a woman.**

- The older man raised his eyebrows.

**- It should not be that impossible. I guess you are a good chap.**

**- Thanks, Gray, but this woman is not so easy to persuade. It will be a great challenge.**

**- Why? Did you do her job?**

**- No, I broke her heart once.**

**- How dramatic it sounds.**

**- Yes, it was really dramatic. I left her standing at the altar on our wedding day.**

Gray slowly lowered the glass and saw irony on in him.

**- I did not know you were such a lump.**

Natsu frowned. Although the term was old, it was a very apt way to describe him on.

**- I panicked, **he explained.** On the route to the church, I took the wrong exit . I was going to turn around as soon as I could, but three states later, I realized I was not going to go back.**

Gray leaned back. He looked amused and elegant in the way just Magnolias inhabitants can.

**- And you imagine that you have a chance with this woman?**

**- No, **replied Natsu and ordered a martini.** But I've thought about it and feel that I must see her and apologize, to try to get another chance.**

**- Is it the beginning of one of those twelve step program you Magnolier are so fond of? Where you can find all you have hurt and then embarrass your two to tearful ask for forgiveness?**

Natsu laughed against his will. Gray was 3 years older than him, inconceivably rich and secretly both gay and straight. They had almost nothing in common but even so, they had become close friends.

**- No, it feels simply as if I must do it.**

Gray pulled out his wallet and presented one hundred jewels on the table.

**- I bet one hundred jewels that she will not want to meet you.**

Natsu grinned and pushed back the bill.

**- I can not accept your money, Gray. We already have a date.**

**- I feel sorry for the woman, as she has poor judgment,** said Gray, shook his head and put back the bill in his wallet.

**- She doesn't know yet that she will see me again.**

**- If so, she will have a wonderful surprise, **said Gray and lifted the glass to a bowl.

* * *

**Erza has not arrived yet? **Exclaimed Lucy in the phone and made an effort to not yell out straight. **I spoke with her this morning and she was set to stand as a weekend hostess. This is a dream for an actress on the rise. She will be photographed and appear on all the hot spots. In addition, we pay her so good that it is enough for the next semester fee Film Institute's school. What more could she ask for?**

**- I have bad news, **said Lisanna, the front desk manager who herself called up Lucy because she knew how important this effort was.

**- The hotel is on fire? **Wondered Lucy ironic but hoped it was almost true. When the hotel burned down, no one would notice that her biggest venture since Fairy opened risked being lost. Like her whole career was at stake.

**- Your first dream weekend winners have already checked-in.**

**- Awesome. **Compared to this, a hotel fire be a trifle seen from PR standpoint. Lucy looked at her Smiley clock but for once it is not encouraged her.** - He would not be back in an hour.**

**- We could not reject him, right? Moreover, he is a hottie. I am happy to do it instead of Erza ...**

**- No thanks, it's all right. **She could only hope that she would be right.

Lucy bent her right knee on the data chair, hit any key, so the screen saver in the form of a smiley - face disappeared and began hammering on the keyboard. There must be another hostess available even though it was a Friday afternoon.

**- How are you?**

Typically thought Lucy when Levi looked in to her but this was absolutely the wrong time. She had no idea what she would do and felt panic welling up inside her, she needed time to think.

**- Great, **she replied, and stuck in a radiant smile as she turned around.

**- Excellent, **'said Levi. **Is everything in order for the bachelor in our wet dreams?**

Lucy was lying if she had to , but not for Levi.

**- He has already checked-in.**

**- Wonderful. Lit it between him and Erza?**

It was so quiet that Lucy heard the hum of the computer and sighing when blood pressure is increased. She gave up and collapsed.

**- Erza has betrayed us.**

**- What? **Levi stared at her and shook her head frantically as her hair billowed around her shoulders. She could not believe her ears**. - Where is she? What has happened?**

**- I do not know. This morning I spoke with her and then everything was okay, but she has not turned up. No one knows where she keeps the house, **explained Lucy, frowning.

**- She may have been in an accident?**

**- Maybe, but I don't think that, she is afterall Erza .**

**- What are we gonna do? **Levi was so horrified that she sounded like the spoiled rich kid she once was. Lucy turned to amazement at her but Levi did not look at her. She was rummaging about in her handbag.

**- I agree that ...**

**- I'll call some friends, **cut Levi off. **This is crazy. No man wants to be alone in this kind of opportunity. We will be laughed at!**

Lucy looked horrified when Levi opened his cell phone. You never knew when it came the Levi's friends. It was important that everything would be perfect. Who would like to put up at five o'clock on a Friday night? It was just a has-been in the film industry or a workaholic like Lucy do.

**- Who are you going to call?**

**- Cana. She has been idle since it ended with her latest boyfriend. This might cheer her up a bit.**

**- Cana is in for rehabilitation.**

**- Have I not told that she wrote herself out last Wednesday? I think she's ready to party at this point.**

No godegud, not Cana! The worst Lucy could imagine was not after Cana before she put in for detoxification, it was Cana after detoxification. Anything would be better than that.

**- Put the cell phone, **she said sharp to Levi.** I know who gets to be the replacement.**

**- Who? **Levi looked up but did not close the phone.

Lucy took a deep breath.

**- It will be me who does it. As PR manager, this is my responsibility. **When she realized that Erza would not come, she thought about how she likes the guy's entries. It would perhaps not be so hard to work this weekend after all.

But Levi was not fond of the idea.

**- You're not a party girl?**

**- It is not necessary to hire a party girl. What we need is a hostess, an interesting and fun person who knows the Magnolia.**

**- You will of course be wearing that dress when you dine in our intimate restaurant tonight?**

Damn, too. Strawberry Street Journal had promised to send over a photographer who would perpetuate the first winner when he enjoyed a good dinner at Amuse Bouche. The publicity would be priceless for the hotel.

**- Of course not, I wedge down to the boutique and pick something appropriate.**

**- Good thinking, **nodded Levi and Lucy examined from top to bottom. **You're out on the town a lot and knows everyone, is featured in gossip columns and appears on the photos in the papers. It's perfect really, when I think about it.**

**- Good, I'm leaving right away and pick a dress.**

**- I'll go with you and choose dress.**

**- Why?**

**- Because I have good taste, and intend to put the dress on my account.**

* * *

Levi had wisely hired top designers to decorate hotel suites in the penthouse. Because all she did was well thought she had seen at the trendy boutique in the lobby selling clothes that came from the same designers, those who were most in vogue right now.

**- The winner lives in The Hot - suite right? **Levi said when she was a little later browsed the sites with dresses.

**- Heartkreud designed this. Try it. You will match the interior.**

**- I do not think you want to spend so much money on making me part of the room decor,** Lucy muttered as she pulled on a turquoise cocktail dress with sweeping skirt studded with dark blue dots.

**- Turn around**, instructed Levi and looked critically at the dress event. **Excellent. Now it's just shoes and purse behind.**

But that was not all. Levi took with Lucy up to her own suite and insisted on self add Lucy's makeup.

**- Stop it, I do not need to use as much makeup as you,** Lucy objected and pushed aside a brush with eyeshadow.

**- Think about how you will look like the photo in Strawberry Street Journal. Do you want to look tired and pale? How do you want it? Are you going to look like Evergreen the day she gave birth to her first child or Evergreen on the way to a movie premiere?**

**- Okay, **Lucy moaned and let Levi get her way. She realized the wisdom to look good in the media. **- What don't I do for you?**

Levi finished makeup with a dark pink lipstick, pulled the rollers out of her hair and brush it with long sharp while.

**- Amazing and sexy,** she said.

Lucy saw herself in the mirror and have to agree that she looked sexy. Levi folded neatly together towel that has been above Lucy's shoulders and handed her the pink handbag and matching heels. Then she examined Lucy depth and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

**- You look great. Good Luck! Have your really nice!**

**- Thanks,** Lucy said, and hurried out the door. The dress billowed around her sexy legs.

She would have had a bad conscience about the expensive investment, but thought they would get a lot more back in advertising value. It might even be possible to get a few lines of Fairy in the newspaper article.

Over a single weekend, she would be a part of their own marketing. It could have been much worse. Now, she needed at least not worry about Erza would make a shambles of it all.

Lucy's smile was carefree as usual, even though she was under stress when she went up to the eighteenth floor. She walked down the hallway with the thick soft carpet of The Hot - suite. Before she knocked on she stopped and took a deep breath.

The door opened almost immediately.

**- Hello,** said the stylish pink-haired man who was dressed in crisp white shirt, black pants and untied bow tie.

Suddenly it was as if time stood still. Lucy could not breathe and was speechless. It felt like my heart stopped beating. In that moment, she stood again in the wedding dress at the altar and relived the moment when she finally realized that the groom abandoned her. She had not seen him for three long years, not since the night before the wedding. The feelings that overwhelmed her was so strong that she could not think clearly.

Another woman might have scolded him or fainted, but not Lucy, although she wished she could do it. Her famous smile trembled but then she tightened and straightened her back.

**- Natsu, **she exclaimed. _It was really a surprise._

**- Lucy. Nice to meet you agian.**

It was embarrassing silence again. He neither moved nor said anything more, he just stared wordlessly at her. Lucy glanced at the discreet bronze plate at the side of the door to convince himself that it really was The Hot - the suite she had gone to.

What did it really matter that Natsu proved to be the winner? It was a cruel coincidence, but she did not break down in front of his ex. She had sorted the situation when the hall was full of screaming people fleeing for the crocodiles that were crawling around. Sure, she could manage a single snake on her own?

**- I guess you are the lucky winner of our dream weekend, **she said a little breathlessly.

Natsu seemed to take up with a strong effort and focused.

**- Yes, so exciting. Come in.**

**- Thank you.**

Lucy was going fast when she steps into the luxurious and sensual decorated suite with the man she once thought she would live with the rest of their lives. She could not set the dinner tonight, not when the photographer from Strawberry Street would come. But tomorrow, as a famous but fickle woman once said, was another day.

**- I'll have dinner with you, **'she said happily, but then raised her eyebrows. **If you do not mind that?**

**- I do not eat dinner with someone else rather than with you, **'he replied.

_Ha! And that would she believe on!_

**- Good. We can go as soon as you are dressed.**

**- Do not you want to have a drink with me first? Maybe we should speak out before going down.**

Lucy looked at him and raised her eyebrows but did not answer. Natsu fumbled with his tie.

**- I mean if you're mad at me and want to have an outlet for it. If it happened before then.**

**- I assume you mean when you leave me alone at the altar on our wedding day?**

He nodded uncertainly. Lucy saw to his satisfaction that he blushed transfer shirt collar. He was embarrassed but it was just right for him.

**- Your letter with all the excuses was nice. And check you sent to my parents was enough to cover the costs of the wedding. We were obviously too young and it was just so good that we are not married. I'm not mad at you.**

**- I would like to explain, or at least try to explain.** Natsu ran his hand through his hair and ruffled involuntarily to it.** - I know it was inexcusable but ...**

**- Natsu,** she interrupted.** I do not believe in dwelling on past mistakes. What has been we can not forget. I have a good life, I'm happy. Shall we go now?**

He seemed confused and looked almost offended out. What he had expected? She would cry and let him see how hurt she was? Forget it. Demolishing the old wounds got them just start to bleed again.

**- Okay, **he said, and turned to the mirror in full length. Mirror frame in glass and crystal glittered.

Lucy turned away while he tied his tie. She didn't want to see him in such an intimate situation. To dispel the thoughts she examined the interior in search of the smallest flaw.

She could not detect no one.

It was amazing what a designer could do when she got a free hand to decorate a room. The huge bed was in the other suites of the finest mattress you could get for the money but the bed linen was unique to The Hot - suite. And here decorator had enjoyed themselves thoroughly. Colorful circles on the bedspread and lace filed a feeling that the bed was dressed - or intended to be stripped. The same circles were found in the carpet under Levi's instructions had been woven in the same color scale. The room gave a playful impression but it was adult games, it called for.

This was Lucy's favorite penthouses and that was why she had booked it for the first winner. In addition to the pink double jacuzzi in the middle of the room stood a folding screen designed by Heart Kreud. It could be drawn on if you wanted to be more private. The view through the high window of Strawberry Street far below was breathtaking. Window glass was opaque from the outside but inside here you had the feeling that if he appeared someone would have looked into. Enlight Levi was it a magical and exciting feeling that enhanced your senses.

Lucy had sent up room service here a few hours ago. Now a fire crackled in the fireplace next to the jacuzzi and champagne waiting in an ice bucket on a small table. Without looking, she knew that two fluffy bathrobes hanging on hooks on the wall behind the door, and a basket of Italian soaps and lotions stood at the side of the bath.

In most hotel suites were common room is dominated, but not on Fairy. Levi had decided that the bedroom should be the most prominent in this suite. From the room went door into a fully equipped bathroom with an aromatherapy shower. Another door led into a small kitchen with an intimate breakfast space. In addition, there were an office and a lounge.

Natsu had as the order the same person he was left no possessions scattered. She assumed he had already hung up their clothes in the closet and put underwear in the office. Lucy felt that if she started talking to him, instead she didn't think about his stuff or the casual but erotic atmosphere that surrounded them.

**- It will be fun to hear you talk about all the places you've been to. I remember you wrote to me from America.**

Lucy had not forgotten how she was forced to read the letter, and in anger threw them away.

_"I am ... rry ... to see you. I Hope that you so soon enough can f rgive me."_

At first, she had not wanted to understand what the letters meant, she had imagined that if she could crack the code, she would finally understand what had gone wrong. But then he, she realized that she could not continue to cry and ruin her life. It was just old people who devoted themselves to memories. She would carve out a career and live a good life. Magnolia had showed. There, she felt no pity and what mattered a broken heart in a city with a lot of people?

Although she had torn up the letter she had from a distance followed Natsu's career. She knew he had been working on an international marketing company. After starting work on America office, he moved to Hong Kong and then to Brazil. Recently, he was hired at a large public relations firm in Magnolia. It was important to her work that she came up with what was happening in the business papers and she had not escaped notice that his name occasionally appeared in the columns.

**- Right. It will be great, **he said, and laid his hand gently on her shoulder. Before she could shake it off, he released her. But Lucy could not shake off the whirlpool of emotions that performs inside her after his touch.

**- What do you think of the hotel? **she wondered when a moment later walked toward the elevator. Lucy had decided to keep a light-hearted and impersonal tone. She would treat him like any hotel guest any time, which he was, strictly speaking.

**- It is amazing **, he replied**. I can not believe Levi went into the family business, but when I saw the hotel, I realized that it's perfect for her.**

**- Have you met Levi since you moved to Magnolia? **Lucy knew damn well that he had not done it. Levi would then have told her.

**- No, I have not, **confirmed he blandly.

**- You are safe opportunity to do so during this weekend.**

They chatted until the lift with a soft thud stayed. The walls of the elevator was lined with mirrors and lights dim. Lucy looked him furtively. He was a handsome stranger, a man she would have looked a little extra if they come together somewhere. If she counted right, he was twenty-seven years now and definitely adult. He seemed sophisticated and sexy. Maybe it was because he lived abroad or that he had a responsible job. Lucy wanted to pretend that he just wore a stranger, but it was impossible because his scent was so damn familiar.

She was surprised that he could dump her without a second's hesitation, but he still continued to use the same aftershave.

**- Was it you who picked out my room? ,** He wondered.

**- Of course, **'she replied. **It is the best suite in the hotel.**

**- I've never seen a suite which was on the ideal furnishings for the beloved couple,** he said.

Although her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her meaning, she performed calmly.

**- Yes, Levi Macgarden have a vision. Fairy to be a sensual haven in a crazy world. The hotel is perfect for new lovers, old married couples and singles. All will be well received and get a chance to try something new.**

When the elevator stopped in the lobby, Lucy went before him to _amuse bouch_ but stopped then.

**- Would you rather have a drink before dinner? **she asked with a gesture towards _Erotique _lying next to the restaurant.

**- No thanks, but maybe later.**

Lucy nodded, gave the bartender Romeo a subtle wave and went into the restaurant.

**- Your taste buds will get an experience here. Our boss Jellal Fernandes is trendiest in town. Levi lured him away from Los Angeles and made us in Magnolia a great service.**

* * *

The restaurant was crowded as expected but Lucy still drew a sigh of relief. On the _Amuse Bouche_ would behave hip, intimate and packed in_ Strawberry Street Journal_ came.

**- Good evening, Miss Heartfilia. Mr. Dragneel**, greeted Elfman, the butler, without showing surprise that Lucy herself would eat dinner with their winners.

Elfman brought them immediately to a table for two, thanks to screens felt secluded from the other tables. Lucy waved to a few people who she knew would be glad of the attention. The guests who were present and who obviously did not want to get noticed, she tactfully passed. At the same time she let her eyes sweep the room to see that everything was perfect.

Which it obviously was. The butler was a perfectionist just like herself.

**- That's it, '**she said when they sat down. **You can choose. Either we order from the menu or let our most brilliant chief surprise us.**

Natsu smiled awry. Lucy froze. He had been looking for three years ago, but now he looked even better. She got the feeling that he was in a few years would be, if possible, even better.

**- You may have had enough surprises for today**, he threw up.

**- I love surprises. Speaking of which, just wait until I get to show you around the hotel after dinner. Levi has amazing ideas on interior design and decoration.**

**- I'm sure.**

**- This weekend you will be so spoiled that you think you're dreaming.**

**- If I remember correctly, I have everything I could wish for.**

**- Everything you could wish for as long as we stay within the law,** said Lucy with a little laugh, and hated herself for the feelings his eyes aroused.

**- If so, I want you to stop being a PR girl and really talk to me tonight.**

Thankfully sommelier came up to them at that moment. They decided to try the cuisine snacks and let the sommelier choose wines for each dish. It was quick and easy but Lucy wished she could keep the menu and hide behind it for a while. She decided to answer Natsu's request.

**- Do not forget that the reason that we have dinner together is because I'm the one in which PR girl.**

**- But given that we're in the same industry, it is likely that we will sometimes bump into the future. It would be nice if we could be friends. That's why I wanted to see you again.**

Lucy blinked in astonishment. She had never thought that it was a coincidence that he won the competition, but she preferred to pretend to believe it. _How dare he admit that he manipulated her?_

**- Why did you not call me instead?**

Waiter laying out two glasses of chilled white wine and plates with sea asparagus and small pieces chicken decorated with some kind of red sauce. Mouthful increases were arranged in a small tower in the center of the discs.

**- Would you have agreed to meet me?**

Lucy thought for a moment.

**- Probably I would not have done it.**

**- Cheers to a new beginning for us,** said Natsu and raised the glass.

Lucy raised either glass or voice. She leaned across the table and asked quietly:** - How could you imagine that I ever wanted to have anything to do with you again?**

Natsu looked at her with a dark and mysterious look.

**- Because you read my dream, **'he replied. **And you choised me.**

* * *

**End of Chapter II.**

**Oh.. And now my dear readers .. you have meet Natsu *smile***

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**TheFireKey ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotel Fairy**

**TheFireKey**

_**Thanks guys for the 6 reviews I got on chapter 2 !**_

_**You make me so happy! and I hope you will love this chapter to.**_

_**I know it's short .. but next one will be longer , I promise !**_

_**~ TheFireKey.**_

Summary:

"Describe your coolest fantasy with two hundred words ..."

It's the hot new starting point for the draw for a fantasy weekend at Magnolias inside hotels Fairy. PR professionals Lucy Heartfilia has turned inside out on herself in the effort to promote the hotel, whose ultimate goal is to tickle guests' senses. And Lucy's enthusiasm for the race continues - until she meets the winner. The sexy single Natsu Dragneel who appeared to live in the Hot - suite proves to be none other than the man who did not show up at the altar three years earlier.

"Or your biggest mistake ..."

Natsu is willing to do anything to get Lucy back, and even write down his fantasies and innermost dreams and let her read what he had written. The fantasies and dreams were made to become a reality in the suites luxury bed ...

But can Natsu and Lucy distinguish fantasy from reality when the weekend is over?

* * *

**Chapter III.**

If he had not invested so much in this evening Natsu would have laughed at my Lucy. Anger and shame provoked an interesting and irritated pink hue on her face.

**- I did not select you for my own sake,** she pointed out.** I chose your story for the market potential it has. Never forget it!**

**- You're still mad at me.**

**- Natsu, you're not important to me anymore.**

It was foolish to argue. He did not have much time and he did not waste it on explanations that did not lead anywhere. Therefore, he went straight to the point to say that he had wanted to say, that he longed to tell her for three long years.

**- Lucy, I can't believe I left you there and let you down.**

She raised her eyebrows slightly. Natsu thought she was incredibly beautiful. Her hair had a prettier blonde color than he remembered, her face was a bit older and sexier.

**- And you've continued to keep you away. Did you think I'd look right after you and force you to marry me? Frankly, you have overestimated your own value, **she said with a smile that showed how little it really mattered.

Well, he had perhaps overestimated how much he meant to her. The whole time he thought he crushed her heart ...

**- Why are you looking at me like that? You look as if I'm speaking German.**

**- I understand German, I learned it when I was in Zurich.**

**- Typically.** Lucy rolled her eyes.

**- Crushed I'm not your heart atleast a little?**

**- Look, it's a good history. You dumped a girl on her wedding day. I will not ruin it for you. There aren't many men who can boast about it.**

**- I was a crappy boot. Say it loud so we get it done.**

Lucy leaned closer with parted lips, lips he no longer has the right to kiss. He saw a glimpse of imaginative soft white skin between her breasts.

**- If it's forgiveness you want I think you should find a priest.**

She took a bite of the chicken from the beautifully arranged food and groan excessively with pleasure as she chewed. Lucy had always devoted himself one hundred percent to everything she did, whether it was to try a new dish or a new position in bed. Natsu had not forgotten how pretty she was, but now she was downright beautiful.

**- Did you wait long before you realized that I would not come?**

He wondered why he could not drop the subject. It was just stupid and would not make her forget what a jerk he was or convince her that he at least could be her friend again. Yet he must know how she felt. Although not seen in three years they had known each other very long. Lucy was not a woman who would be willing to go to therapy. He suspected that she was not even crying out against someone's shoulder without instead biting down and withheld her feelings. Probably she had persuaded herself that it was best that occurred, since she had returned the wedding presents, tossed the wedding dress, and moved on.

Lucy ate up the last thing on the plate with a contented sigh, sipped the white wine and put the glass down.

**- I waited about an hour. Dad checked with the police that there had been no car accident and the hospital that they didn't receive a patient in tuxedos with amnesia.**

He grimaced and felt the pain within him that she did not want to show.

**- I did not even see your wedding dress.**

**- That is in the past, honey, **replied Lucy and smiled broadly at someone behind him.** Now, comes our mussels.**

Natsu lied. He had seen Lucy's wedding dress. Levi had afterwards wrote an angry letter to him and attached a photo with the bride in her dress with a bouquet in her hands. It was obvious that the girl in the photo had no idea what awaited her. She literally beamed with happiness and seemed so sure of herself and her husband. Her eyes had glimpses of arousal and she had been full of life that you almost have thought that she would get out of the photo and materialize. He had no idea why he was still carrying around on it in his wallet.

Her remark about forgiveness seemed logical. He suspected it was guilt that made him search for her on this crazy way.

**- By the way, you'll never get to see the wedding dress,** she added.

**- Have you burned it? , **He guessed.

Lucy looked at him as if he were crazy.

**- You are so dramatic. Of course I haven't burned it, I gave it to Wendy Marvell. She became pregnant last year of school and married Romeo Conbolt. They had little money and she had almost the same size as me.**

Lucy had given away her wedding dress, of course, she did. Natsu could bet that she even had organized Wendy and Romeo's wedding.

**- What did you do? I mean when you realized that I wouldn't come?**

By now they had eaten countless snacks. His taste buds were not only satisfied, they began to get downright confused.

**- I asked Levi to take care of the reception. Then I changed into casual clothing, went back and made a short speech which given the circumstances was pretty good. I even managed to joke. Then I left. I thought our guests would have been much nicer without me.**

**- That's it?**

**- Well, I cried for a few days but I had so much to do with setting up your honeymoon and return the presents. After a while I realized that life must go on. And so it was.**

Natsu opened his mouth but Lucy shook her head: **- Let's not talk about the past. Tell me about your new job instead.**

They talked about his job, about her job, and Lucy told him what happened to their common acquaintances. Natsu realized that every mouthful he ate was delicious but he forgot to enjoy the taste while he did everything he could to charm the woman he hurt so deeply.

Lucy however enjoyed every dish. She asked for the sommelier how he picked out some wine to the right. Natsu remembered that she had always been curious and inquisitive. People responded and seemed flattered by her interest. If she does not become marketers, she would have suited as a journalist.

It was life and movement when a guy with a camera came. Lucy beamed when a TV team also turned up and an annoying woman with punk hairstyle asked impertinent questions to him.

He did his best to seem excited that he won a weekend at the hotel but he did it for Lucy's sake. She soon took over and threw the little tidbits to the press regarding the hotel business.

For the remainder of dinner she chatted friendly but impersonal with him. Natsu realized that he achieved his goal. They could start spending again. She laughed at his jokes and asked intelligent questions about the places where he lived. They might be able to be friends again eventually. He now realized how much he missed her.

When they finally finished up a delicious lemon sorbet and drinking coffee, he felt that the time began to run out.

**- Do you have a boyfriend?** Natsu regretted the question as soon as the words left his lips.

Lucy looked at him with icy cold in the brown eyes.

**- I meet lots of people all the time. Come and we'll take a tour of the hotel now.**

She was once the professional PR girl. it went so fast that he barely understood what had happened. Natsu felt dazed. He followed in amazement after while she showed him the private drawing rooms that were designed for spontaneous and games, a wellness center that was so well equipped that even he, who was pronounced masculine, began to long for a pedicure. There was also a library, but he suspected that it was not only reading that was going on.

Although there hovered an erotic spirit of the hotel had Levi managed to maintain a sense of elegance and sophistication.

Everything, from the decor to all the places where couples could hide from the outside world, his desire to wake up. When he looked at Lucy with a swinging skirt went before him, he felt his body yearned for her. At the door of his suite she stepped to the side to show that she had never in her life even thought to come inside.

**- Good night, Natsu.**

She turned around but Natsu grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

**- Why can not I move on? **Lucy looked at him with astonishment. **- I've gone out with a lot of women after you.**

**- Thank you for the confidence but I don't ...**

**- It does not help to meet others. When I start thinking about the future, I discover that the woman is too nice to have to live with a bastard like me. What if I'm leaving when she needs me?**

**- It's not my problem.**

**- No, but you are a part of my problem. I can not think of anyone other than you when I'm with another woman. How can that be?**

**- Guilty?**

Natsu shook his head impatiently.

**- I thought that at first but then I started thinking that maybe I can not move on until I got to know that you are doing well.**

**- If so, you can go ahead now, Natsu. I have it very good. All my dreams have come true. Thank you realized that we did not fit together and that you had the courage to show it. **Lucy shook her head and laughed softly.** - Can you imagine what would have happened if we were married? I would have hated to have to part after a few years.**

She was right. He should be glad that she saw it in the same way as he does. But still felt her words like hail salvo in his heart.

Lucy put her palms on his cheeks, stretching up on tiptoe and kissed him softly.

**- Go ahead and live a wonderful life, I intend to do.**

She turned and walked away. That moment Natsu realized what was really his problem. He seemed to be struck like a lightning have hit him , when the realization was ready for him.

_**He, Natsu Dragneel, was still in love with Lucy Heartfilia.**_

And he only had a weekend in which to figure out how the heck he could win her back.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3.**

**aaw .. and you thought I will give you some sexy hot steamy lemon just right there ?**

**Sorry guys.. but not yet..**

**review and tell me what you think .**

**TheFireKey ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel Fairy**

**TheFireKey**

Thank you guys for the** 5 reviews I got on Chapter 3 !**

Well.. I am so chocked**. 22 reviews **already and I have only post 3 chapters!

***smile*** You make me cry of happiness !

Well.. I wanted to give you all a long chapter because my chapter 3 was so short.. so here it's .. A long Chapter 4 with some juicy moment between Lucy and Natsu ..

**..NOTE ! position can provide .. and horniness .. NOTE! ..**

**Summary:**

_"Describe your coolest fantasy with two hundred words ..."_

It's the hot new starting point for the draw for a fantasy weekend at Magnolias inside hotels Fairy. PR professionals Lucy Heartfilia has turned inside out on herself in the effort to promote the hotel, whose ultimate goal is to tickle guests' senses. And Lucy's enthusiasm for the race continues - until she meets the winner. The sexy single Natsu Dragneel who appeared to live in the Hot - suite proves to be none other than the man who did not show up at the altar three years earlier.

_"Or your biggest mistake ..."_

Natsu is willing to do anything to get Lucy back, and even write down his fantasies and innermost dreams and let her read what he had written. The fantasies and dreams were made to become a reality in the suites luxury bed ...

But can Natsu and Lucy distinguish fantasy from reality when the weekend is over?

* * *

-:-

**Chapter IV**

**Notice on the bulletin board in the staff room:**

**"Dream Weekend winner lives in The Hot - suite. Make sure that he gets everything he wants: All contact with the media should be by Lucy Heartfilia."**

* * *

Lucy waited until she pressed the button for the elevator. She would spend the night in the room she rented at Erza and her things were levied there. Luckily, she had an overnight bag with a change of clothes and toiletries, standing at the hotel in case she has to stay and work late. It was convenient to avoid having to pass through the town to the apartment such evenings. There was always a room available at the hotel. When she had fulfilled its commitment during the weekend, she would take it easy for a few days. But now she was turned up and felt that she could not fall asleep for a long time after everything that happened. In addition, she had work to do. She must find a replacement for himself for the next day.

After a brief hesitation she pressed the elevator and went down to the lobby. A moment later she stepped into the bar. Romeo looked up as he stood behind the bar, glanced past Lucy and raised his eyebrows when he saw that the PR manager was alone.

Lucy looked pleased and said that the restaurant was almost packed even though it was almost midnight. The bar was filled to about three quarters. She sank down on a bar chair furthest away at the counter.

Romeo worked his way down towards her as he asked the guests if they wanted something more to drink and if everything was to their liking.

**- Where is the passionate lover?** , He wondered. Romeo radiated such a self-confidence that she could not even be shocked to that Wendy Marvell had fallen for him. Though he still fit in the white shirt he was wearing which was half open, and showed a nice washboard to the chest.

**- Up in the room.**

**- Just himself? It must be illegal. You looked like you were lit on each other when you were sitting in the restaurant. He looked at you like you were more interesting than the food itself.**

**- He's not my type, **objected Lucy.

**- I do not think so? , Long pink tag hairs with dark onyx - black eyes and very handsome, not because I'm gay or so .. because I am certainly not, but he was delicious, although Wendy did so.**

**- But never mind .. what are you really doing here? You should be up there and fo bring him with your sexy comments ..**

Lucy rolled her eyes at Romeo and slapped him playfully on the arm**. - Flirts you with me huh Mr.. Marvell? Sham on you .. If Wendy notice it, I think she emphasizes your months with no sex incounted on that Hawaii trip.**

Romeo gaped at Lucy and went through his lips quickly.** - You need a drink, and I know one that is perfect for your outfit.**

Lucy rolled her eyes again, but smiled at Romeo.

**- By the way, you have something that makes me fall asleep but I do not get headaches?**

**- Sure, sleeping pills. What is it with you, Luce ? You seem so nervous.**

Lucy stopped swirling wisps of hair around her fingers and instead put her hands clasped in her lap.

**- I want a glass of white wine.**

**- Forget it, I do not think it fits with your style of dress you have now.**

Lucy was not even shocked by the response. He was the only bartender she knew that could match drinks with people's clothing styles.

**- I know exactly what to wear, a blue vodka with two ice chunks in.**

He poured himself a hefty slug of booze and a smaller part blue Curacao in shaker and began to shake it.

**- Have you seen Levi tonight? **asked Lucy.

**- No, she and Gajeel went to bed early, **responded Romeo and rolled his eyes.** - They seem to do so often nowadays.**

Of course, Lucy was glad that Levi had met such a nice guy that Gajeel was, but the downside was that her friend and boss was not as easy to get as before when you really needed her.

Romeo poured the drink into one leaf formed glass and finished with adding two ice cubes and a slice of lemon on the edge of it. Then he put the glass in front of Lucy and appraisement of the dress to the drink.

**- Not bad right? Much better than white wine. Feel better now?**

**- Mm, said Lucy and sipped the drink. **It was good.** I must try to get hold of Levi promptly.**

**- Wait a minute! I'm sure she said something that they would go to Fiore for the weekend.**

**- She hasn't told me, **Lucy said suspiciously.

**- I got a feeling that it was hastily premature.**

Lucy drummed restlessly with his fingers on the bar. She did not think it was a coincidence that Natsu had won first prize.

Levi knew Natsu before, so it must be she who arranged a meeting between him and Lucy. She wondered why Levi did. Why did Levi gone behind her back?

**- Are you sure I can not help you with something, Luce ?** wondered Romeo with his professional bartender voice. This gave guests the opportunity to open up and talk about their problems or that the polite way to keep their secrets, which was exactly what was intended.

Lucy did not want to mix in Romeo in their troubles, but she assumed that a popular young bartender who had stood personal knowledge and knew lots of people.

**- You may do. I'm looking for a hostess who can take care of our winners the rest of the weekend.**

**- Are you crazy Luce?** Romeo's eyes widened. **- The guy's hot. Why would you give him away?**

**- I just set up because Erza not got in but I have other things to me on Saturday and Sunday, **she replied with a crooked smile.

**- Cancel it then.**

Lucy sounded index finger slowly slide along the edge of the glass.

**- I knew him in the past. It's a bit complicated.**

She sipped the drink. Romeo sorget shook his head.

**- I could ask Wendy to take him, but she's working all weekend.**

**- What should I do?**

Romeo leaned forward.

**- You want to see him again?**

**- No.**

**- Get out immediately in that case. He is coming out of the elevator.**

Lucy squeaked out in terror, grabbed the bag and jumped down from the bar stool.

**- Thanks, I'll hide in the kitchen. Get me when he's gone.**

**- You don't have that time.**

**- Where should I hide? In **the middle of the panic annoyed she that she could not stay calm. But she didn't want to see him now.

**- He's coming this way Luce. Hurry up!**

Lucy felt like a terrified blue butterfly spotted when she appeared in during an empty table. She hoped that the guests were so busy with their drinks and friends that no one would see when she fell to her knees and crawled under the table.

* * *

Natsu felt restless and knew it would be long before he could fall asleep. It was not every day you finally met the woman you loved. Too bad he was not discovered it three years ago when they were engaged.

He needed to think out a plan.

This weekend was important if he manages to win Lucy back. He must seize the day. Of course, Lucy be difficult to convince, but Natsu did not give up.

Muted piano music could be heard from the bar. He had planned to take a walk and get some fresh air but now he changed his mind. The bar was dimly lit and felt intimate. it would be quieter in there than out on the streets, he thought, and decided to take a nightcap.

He discovered that most of the booths were occupied when he entered. In a booth sat a couple who seemed ready to continue in bed. A few seats at the bar were vacant. Natsu walked over and sat down. The sun had apparently recently become vacant. In front of him on the counter stood a half-empty blue cocktail. Natsu was sure the seat is still felt warm for the missing guest.

When he thought of Lucy, he felt depressed and lonely. They should have been up there and loved hot and crazy. Instead he was here himself. He took a deep breath and realized that the memory of Lucy was awoken by a faint scent of her perfume reached his nostrils.

The dress had been in the same color as the cocktail on the counter, he thought further with a wry smile. I must be a bad way to imagine that she's been here, he thought.

_But wait, lipstick mark on the glass was the same color as Lucy had used!_

Natsu put two and two together and realized that two Hotel Fairy's PR manager sat in the same chair that he was just a minute ago. Given that her perfume still hung in the air, and that the drink was not-empty, she had gone off suddenly.

He turned and looked out over the bar, but she was not there. The bartender put down a coaster in front of him.

**- What do you want to drink, sir?**

**- A Brandy, thanks.**

When he returned with the drink, asked Natsu:** - There was a woman here before me. Where did she go?**

- I **don't know, **replied the bartender with a quick glance at him.

**- We should have run into each other in the lobby, **he said kindly.

He got a professional smile in response.

**- Thrives you at the hotel, sir?**

**- Very, **he replied, and tried to smile kindly. **I like all the places where you can ... be in seclusion if you suddenly need it.**

**- The Fairy's specialty.**

**- The hotel seems to have little hiding places everywhere. Is there something here in the bar as well?**

**- No, I can't say, **he replied, but Natsu could not evade noting that he cast a glance at an empty table. It was half dark in the spring, but there could be no hiding place. _Unless ..._

**- I guess two people could fit under that table, **he said, and felt elated for the first time since Lucy quietly had gone away from him after the tour. If she so reluctant to see him again that she hid under a table, then she was definitely not as unaffected as she wanted to let him believe. _Everything was better than indifference_, he thought.

**- Have no idea, I usually do not crawl under the table**, replied the bartender who seemed perplexed. Interesting. He wished he could read his thoughts.

**- You know, Romeo, **Natsu said as he read his name tag. **Please pour another brandy for me. I'm curious of me and want to see if I can fit under that table.**

**- What will you do? **He poured himself another drink and he knew he was going to give him a chance. He knew who was sitting under the table and also knew that Natsu knew it.

**- I intend to offer a lady a drink in peace and quiet. And then? I keep all the doors open.** He laughed kindly. Natsu had a premonition that he would get along well with Romeo. **- Can you give me the bill?**

**- On the house,** he objected. **You get everything you want for the whole weekend.**

**- I hope you're right, Romeo, **he said, and gave him ten jewels in the tip.

_Fortune favors the brave bee _thought Natsu when he took the drinks, went to the table and bent down. He saw a thin blue cloth with dark blue dots. Then he lay down on his knees and crawled in to her. Lucy turned her head. Her eyes glowed in the subdued light.

**- Go ahead,** he said, and held out the brandy. Lucy sat with her back to the pillar in the middle and Natsu sat down next to her to grips with his knees.

**- Thank you.**

**- Looking for an earring or something?** He asked.

**- No, I don't,** she said, but didn't sounded embarrassed or amused.

**- Are you hiding for someone?**

**- More or less.**

**- I'm sure he's a crappy boot.**

**- Yeah, he can be that sometimes. **She sipped the drink and Natsu suddenly himself asked why he ordered brandy. When he was a student he used to buy cognac .. pretty bad because he could not afford the better ... they had been drinking when they ... after they loved. Once Natsu had bought a hundred years old Courvoisier but it had not tasted as good. the bad brandy had been much tastier when he licked it from her abdomen or chest or other erotic places.

**- I was looking for you, **'he said and took a sip.

**- And I'm here.**

It felt nice to sit under the table. The low music and dimmed lighting, people laughed and talked around them gave an intimate atmosphere. He heard people coming in from the street and go up in the elevator to go to bed. The guests at Fairy probably wouldn't go to bed to sleep.

It was only he who could go to bed alone in this sex palace. No, he must change that!

**- I forgot to give you my list,** he said.

**- List?** Lucy repeated breathlessly. Natsu got the feeling that she was scared. When they found themselves among other people and was the professional PR manager she could hide behind a facade. But now that he had come for her to hide under the table, instead, it was obvious that she had strong feelings that she had done everything possible to keep track of.

Unfortunately, she did not harbor any warmer feelings for him but at least it was better than nothing, he thought. He did not believe at all that she was glad that he had done her a favor by ending.

**- The list of things I want to do tomorrow. I figured we would start with MBH.**

Lucy leaned her head against the pillar and sighed.

**- I have to get a hostess to you. I .. **She turned her head. Her hair glistened in the dark. - **Did you MBH?**

**- Right.**

**- You mean Magnolias Bookstore?**

**- Yes, but I do not want another woman, I want you.**

**- But it is not possible ...**

**- I would get everything I wanted,** he interrupted. **That's what you promised. I want to be with the same woman all weekend. It's not impossible?**

**- Yes, **whispered Lucy.

Her bodice fluttered like butterfly wings. He thought the heart must beat wildly. She wrapped a blonde lock around his finger. Was she nervous with him? He wondered what she was afraid of.

Natsu longed to caress her. She sat with her knees tucked under her chin. He reached out and put his hand over the ankle. Her skin was so soft and warm. When he touched her, she jumped so violently that she hit her head on the underside of the table.

**- What are you doing?**

**- I just wanted to see if I make you nervous.**

They stared at each other while the voltage step. It was intimate but extremely ridiculous to sit under a table and desire a woman. But he knew how he was filled with ecstasy.

Natsu did not let go of the ankle but had his hand still.

**- Give me your list, '**she whispered. **I'll arrange something for tomorrow.**

**- But you get my hostess?** he demanded, leaning closer.

**- Like you said, you get everything you want, '**she said, glaring at him. **In addition ...**

**- I understand, **he interrupted. **Except maybe this, **he added, and kissed her. The kiss was neither hard nor soft. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the familiar taste of brandy to her lips.

Lucy took no withdrawals. She was worried and did not know if she would respond to the kiss or not. Natsu had learned that one must be patient with women. He continued to kiss until he felt her relaxed. She spread her lightly on the lips while he felt the muscles of the ankle softened.

He let his tongue slip into her mouth. It felt sama once familiar and alien. She was the woman he fled, the soul mate he was treated like crap. Natsu wanted to tell her that he still loved her, that he had always done it. But if his mere presence made her so nervous, his confessions surely scare her away for good. Lucy was so result-oriented. When he panicked, he had traveled to Asia. If she wanted to escape from him, she would probably book the earliest rocket and fly to Mars.

Suddenly she answered the kiss. Natsu felt the desire grew in his body. He longed for her and would have liked to take her here and now, dragging her up to the room and spend the whole weekend in bed with her.

_Take it easy,_ he told himself as he deepened the kiss. He put the glass on the carpet, let his hand slide along her arm and took her glass from her.

When Lucy had her hands free she buried them impatiently in his hair and kissed him with her something old enthusiasm. Oh it felt so good! The hand on her ankle slid slowly up the leg. He reached the knees, but she kept them pressed together, so he slid under her thin dress and enjoyed the feeling of thigh silk soft skin. Lucy gasped. Natsu realized she wanted him as she did not want to admit it.

_But what had he expected?_ He realized that despite her indifferent attitude must have been deeply hurt by that he betrayed her. If he were to win her confidence dared not make out under a table.

Just one more time, he needs to caress her just one more time. She had not pushed him away and now she pulled up his shirt. They had always had great sex together. He let his hand slide closer to her warm cave and felt her nails dug into his back.

**- Let go, dear,** he whispered against her mouth.

**- Ashole, **she said half suffocated while her knees parted themself.

**- Forgive me, '**he whispered. **I wished I could turn time back.**

He caressed her and knew how excited she was, but it was against her own will. The body was acting on its own.

**- We can't turn back time, **she whispered and caressed his swollen sex.

Natsu thought that it was not love that was blind, it was lust that was it. While he wanted her unconditionally, it was love that stopped him. She was right. They could not turn back time.

But they could start again. At least, he hoped that they could do it. A man could not win his dream girl by the neck under a table in a bar. No, if all the songs, movies and stories were right, he must woo her by heck to get her where he wanted.

He let her fondle him for a while and thus extended his own torment. Although he wanted nothing more than to caress her panties inside he refrained from it. He let his hand slide up her body and took her chin in a soft grip. As he kissed her, the kiss was no longer hot, it was soft, tender and restrained.

**- Follow me up to my suite. The first time I love you, I want us to have plenty of room and be in isolation.**

Lucy shook her head insistently.

- **The first time was about 6 years ago. And it did not end so well.**

**- This will be the first time for us as adults and wise people.**

She snorted, but Natsu did not give her time to respond. He crawled under the table, but when he stood up, he came up with a muscular young guy and a girl who looked like a cheerleader from any college.

Natsu's shirt was hanging off and his hair was tousled. Lucy crept up behind him, scruffy, sexy and angry.

- **Wow, **exclaimed the muscle guy and bent down.** What's this for? We've just been in hiding A, **he explained, and rotated with the genital area. Girlfriend giggled hysterically **- What a cool place.**

**- That's right, **said Natsu**. There are lots of hiding places. There you go, we have heated it for you.**

**- Natsu!** Exclaimed Lucy annoyed but the young couple was already about to crawl under the table.

**- What do you want to drink?** asked Natsu and bent down. **I will say it to the bartender.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Wohooo! A long chapter just for you guys ! *smile***

**Oh something juicy happend here ne? **

**Review and tell me what you think **

**TheFireKey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotel Fairy**

**TheFireKey**

**Hey guys! I am back agian !**

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I was busy with by boyfriend and other stuff. But I have not forget you my lovley readers and reviews ! No I was worked in chapter 5 yesterday a little but desided to continue today now when he is in school and I am home and still sick .**

**Well.. I also want to thank you guys for all reviews I got for this story so far !**

**30 reviews ! On just 4 Chapters!? I thought I dream when I saw it . Thank you so much guys!**

**You are the reason I continue this smut sexy hot lemon scense tingled NaLu story!**

**And I wanted to apologice to my friend " K " . I know I haven't reply you the last time but I totally forget it ! I am so sorry! *bow head down three times* I hope you can forgive me now when you have read this Chapter and also my reply for you here.**

**To " K " .**

_Hehe same here , I just know he is a idiot and he is that in the anime too .. so I thought it was good if I haved " the orginal " Natsu in here instead of a OC Natsu._

_Haha no I guess no one did acually thought Gray would be that kind of person and make a appearance like that. Well I wanted to show all other " Lu " fans that I don't make this to a rival story about the parings. I just show all who I acually love to ship. Yeah that I think my friend will get kind of intresting._

_And Nah Natsu is not that.. I thought to put in Lisanna there but then Ha! I just foled you all with that Lucy got jealous and rejected her offer. _

_Well I know I am not so good on grammar .. and I am still searching for a Beta Reader , Any suggestions?_

_Well.. I am glad you is looking forward for next chapter ! I hope you can also forgive me to not reply you on Chapter 3 Like I did on Chapter 2._

_Well Hope you love my story anyway and I will remember you my dear reviewer. I will !_

_and I will also reply your last review here also before I start to write the story down here._

_Haha I am sorry if I disipointed you there but not yet. Yeah I know, Natsu can't let that go yet, and well I wanted all to see that he is not such a big jerk afterall. I mean he did run away, but you will get more reason to why in the future chapters. _

_Yeah I am glad you notice that ! And well He is a bit stupid and slow, but that is why we all love him , ne?_

_You totally took the word out of my mouth. _

_This Chapter .. will give all my reviewers and readers something to lose there chin with.._

_My dear friend I hope you will review me agian , I have missed your sweet reviews and I am still sorry for not reply them until now._

_/ Lana._

**Summary:**

_"Describe your coolest fantasy with two hundred words ..."_

It's the hot new starting point for the draw for a fantasy weekend at Magnolias inside hotels Fairy. PR professionals Lucy Heartfilia has turned inside out on herself in the effort to promote the hotel, whose ultimate goal is to tickle guests' senses. And Lucy's enthusiasm for the race continues - until she meets the winner. The sexy single Natsu Dragneel who appeared to live in the Hot - suite proves to be none other than the man who did not show up at the altar three years earlier.

_"Or your biggest mistake ..."_

Natsu is willing to do anything to get Lucy back, and even write down his fantasies and innermost dreams and let her read what he had written. The fantasies and dreams were made to become a reality in the suites luxury bed ...

But can Natsu and Lucy distinguish fantasy from reality when the weekend is over?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters .. Only this story.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**- He wants to go shopping!** Lucy exclaimed as she walked back and forth with the cell phone pressed to your ear. Her automatic smile was completely gone and she could not hide how upset she was.

**- Calm down, dear, '**said Levi, who had satisfied the clock was at night.** I do not understand what you are talking about. In addition, you disturbed something really amazing and sexy.**

No wonder she sounded pleased! Fantastic and sexy. Such things were just what Lucy didn't want to think about on right now, even if she could get to enjoy something amazing and sexy if she went up to the eighteenth floor.

_Just the thought of Natsu and she was in that room and ..._

No, she couldn't think so! _It would be madness to go there. _Natsu's list trembled in her hand as she stomped over the soft carpet.

**- Sorry to bother you, but I heard that you are going to Fiore early tomorrow morning. Listen to me, this is Natsu Dragneels list of a perfect day,** she continued. **Magnolias Bookstore, followed by lunch in southpark and then shopping. In the afternoon, want to go back here and go to the spa and then Magnolias Movie Salon to see Love ya, babe.**

**- It has got lots of gold tarn nominations and you have said yourself that you wanted to see the show, **said Levi.

**- That's it,** Lucy said grimly._ How could Natsu know? _she thought indignantly.

**- What would he do then?**

**- Dining on our rooftop terrace. And dance.**

Levi laughed hoarsely and sounded just like a woman who had wonderful sex with a man who drove her to madness.

**- Either he's gay or he tries to woo you.**

**- He was hitting on me, I know, **replied Lucy, thinking of what has happened under the table. **He himself wouldn't like to do all this. What is on the list are things that I would wish for myself, not him. What the heck do I do?**

**- When a man tries to do everything for you, you must use it, honey. Enjoy a visit to the bookstore, you love your books, right? , Lugging around with him in stores and insist that both of you are going to eat fruit salad for lunch. Buy dresses and force him to take a facial. Once you've seen the movie, you should discuss with him how it made him feel afterwards. **Levi laughed maliciously.** - If he puts up with all that, I think you have to forgive him.**

**- But he nearly destroyed my life once.**

**- Okay you're right. Give him a facial with strawberry flavor. And make sure he wax his legs.**

**- It's you who have arranged this, right? **Lucy heard Levi sighed and somehow this was the hardest part to accept. - **And you was supposed to be my friend!**

**- I am your friend and will always be. Maybe it was wrong not to tell you that Natsu was the one who won the contest, I do not know. But I felt that you needed to put an end to your broken engagement. You have to at least talk to the guy again and tell him what you felt.**

**- But you tricked me, you went behind my back!**

**- Did I?, **Said Levi doubtful.** We read the contributions together and both thought his was the best. It was he who wrote about his dream and I think you liked it.**

**- Yes, but ... Now I sit down the rest of the weekend.**

**- And have the opportunity to do what you like. I can not feel sorry for you. Mm .. **she mumbled and Lucy got the feeling that there was something else that distracted Levi. **Oh, Gajeel, stop ...**

**- It's best you return to him, **said Lucy who aleast of all not wanted to hear what they were doing.

**- I love you , **said Levi, but Lucy was not sure if it was to her or Gajeel.

She turned off the phone, threw herself down on the bed and read through the list again.

_So, Natsu Dragneel wanted to woo her? _But she had to agree that it could not be anything else was involved. She wondered why it angered her.

Lucy lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. In a way, had Levi right. It would have been really nice to see Natsu again. Additionally, it felt good that he regretted that he had run away. She assumed that his efforts to see her, involved some sort of excuse.

The fact was that she had not lied. After he crushed her heart, she had accomplished more than she would have married. She had been free and able to focus on his career. It had been over expectation good. She was known for unconventional and successful marketing efforts. Going media attention at Magnolia was not the easiest thing in the world.

No, she was not sorry that she met Natsu again. It would even be nice to have sex with him. As they sat under the table in the bar, she had known that her body still longed for him.

_Awesome! _

_But why was she instead here when an attractive and sexy man had commanded her to him?_

Lucy realized that she was alone because she was angry on herself that she lost control. It was she who stood for the organization and planning, not someone else.

But now she sat here with Natsu's list and she would have to guide him around like a normal guide in Magnolia.

_Welcome to Magnolias bookstore, sir._

_Welcome to South Park, Mr. Dragneel._

_Welcome to Fairy, the best erotic hotel in the world._

Ever since Natsu had opened the door to The Hot - the suite she had felt confused and nervous. She did not like it at all.

If she were to continue seeing him, she must regain intiativet and get control of the situation. It was not her style to try to hide under a table for a party.

Lucy sat up suddenly she became dizzy. Some things you could not explain with words, you have to show what you meant. Suddenly she realized how she was in a perfect manner would make him understand.

_But would she be able to implement it?_ she thought for herself. _Yes, for the heck. _She braced herself.

After a while, she stood up, picked up the portfolio and took the folder she was looking for. It was fittingly bright red. Lucy read through the grant, nodded to herself and called the night porter.

**- Boutique is closed but I need to get into it now.**

_It was easy to arrange what she needed, and once she started she felt that nothing could stop her._

* * *

Natsu zapped with the same indifference between TV channels like for example, he would wash the car. He could not concentrate on basketball match. Irritated, he noted that the news, as usual, was poor and ominous. Not even the porn channels as there was plenty of on site, interested him.

_He had been so close to experience it in real life. it was pathetic._

He should say that he wanted to switch rooms. They promised him everything he wanted and now he would not be alone in the most sensuous suite he had ever seen. He was considering going down the bar and pick up a willing girl, but the only thing he wanted was Lucy. If she wanted to punish him, she had really succeeded by giving him a taste and then leave.

The ice had melted in the ice bucket next to the large Jacuzzi. The tall windows were made of something invisible glass but it still made him feel as if everyone could see that he was sitting alone in this sex paradise. He was extradited and depressed and hadn't even bothered to take off his clothes more than his stockings.

_The hell with this!_

Natsu decided to because he still could not sleep, he would work for a while. He shut off the television, took out the portfolio and sat on the lacy bed leaning against the lacy pillows with laptop in her lap.

He worked as a deputy director at a marketing firm. The company was great and well respected. Natsu had managed to forge international customers to but now wanted even get Magnolias - based companies to hire them.

He had set certain goals, as well as less accessible imaginable, but it made it all the more interesting. It was important not to hurry or steal customers from competitors and you have to draw the bow hard to shoot the dot.

Natsu looked out the window at the town which lay spread beneath him. He would succeed here, he had worked hard and deserved success. It didn't fail. The moment he began to make notes in a report there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table that was shaped like a nipple.

_Who could it be coming at two o'clock at night? _Reason told him that it was just a sex hungry who got wrong, but even so, he felt hope against all reason awoke. He put down the computer and went barefoot to open.

When knocked on the door had jumped to the heart, but when he opened the door, it was a completely different part of the body came to life. He stared at the woman who stood before him.

Her soft blond hair was in a knot on the crown. The black dress was opaque but revealed while the smooth contours of the body. It ended just above the knees. Her legs were long and slender. She wore a thin black stockings and high-heeled black shoes. A long pearl necklace hung around her neck.

* * *

Lucy's makeup was unchanged except that she did something with her mouth. He had not known that lipstick could be so red and shiny.

**- Can I come in? **she asked, completely unperturbed.

Natsu wondered if it was this woman who hid under the table to get him away, the woman who did not want to do with him. The look she gave him was definitely not cold or rejection.

Natsu aimlessly opened the door for her. She swooped in with swinging hips, stopped and then disappeared into the study room. Soon after, she came back with a desk chair as she stood at the window. She pointed without a word on it.

_Only now he understood. It was his dream._

Natsu hesitated for just a second. When he had written it had imagined what might appeal to Lucy, what would make her choose his contributions. it had just been fantasies and now he didn't know if he wanted his entries would become a reality.

But it did not seem like she cared about it. When he did not move, she raised an eyebrow challenged. He got the feeling that if he had not sat down immediately, she would sweep out the door.

He sat down and felt the trouser fabric tightened over his erection.

_Let go, maybe he wanted to play this game!_

Lucy walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons.

The lights slowed and low romantic music came from hidden speakers. Natsu sat a little worried. He didn't believe she would ask him to dance.

No, she did not care about him. Instead she sashayed around in a way that the old Lucy never would have done. It made him wonder what she's been up to the past three years. She proceeded to the large mirror, lifted her hands to the zipper in the back while their eyes met in the mirror. Now he understood. She had placed the chair so he could see her in the mirror, and her reflection at the same time. Okay, she had read his dream, this was his fantasy weekend and she would act it out for him, he could buy that.

Natsu had no intention to stop her, not when she pulled down the zipper so slowly that he really knew how each tag in the zip hooked in and then came off. Enchanted, he viewed every little tag that opened up and revealed yet another piece of white skin. He felt how he got goose bumps of pleasure. It was a pain to sit still, just as he had imagined it when he wrote down the absurd dream.

He wondered if she realized how much it affected him even though he did not move a finger. Lucy let his eyes slowly slide along his body. A smile played on her lips.

_Oh yes, she knew exactly how he felt._

There weren't a real striptease, it was more like to surreptitiously watch as a woman undressed. She knew he was there but as long as he stuck to the rules of the game and sat there, she was unattainable.

A black lace band across the upper back was visible. It affected him more than fullnakenhet would have done. She was as sesuell and suggestive as in his dream was.

_God, so erotic it was!_

A little further down. The dress slid down to her hips. The panties were semi-transparent and hid the tail soft curve. She turned around and pulled up her dress to her chin. Now he could see her back in the mirror.

Natsu was expecting her to pull down her dress piece by piece, but once again she surprised him. She dropped it and it went like a lover's caress down her body. He was convinced that he heard rustling in the fabric slowly caressed the skin.

She looked at him during the half-closed eyes, stepped out of her dress and let it lie on the floor. Then she approached. Her breasts were mature and large.

_Had she always been so sexy?_

He remembered that she had fun in bed and always keen to try new things. She had been excited, but maybe not as technically proficient. He had to remind himself that this strip was his idea from the beginning, not hers.

The transparent black underwear was very erotic. The nipples stretched like copper-colored coins in the black silk bra. The panties did not hide her secrets completely. She wore an elegant silk girdle. He shivered with pleasure when he saw the white skin above the stockings. She looked incredibly sexy.

Lucy took a few steps closer to him, then turned and posed so he could see her from the side. She leaned her head back and revealed a long slender neck. Then she lifted her hands and held them behind her head. The muscles got her breasts to rise up in a beautiful silhouette.

_How would he be able to sit still and do nothing but watch?_

With one smooth motion, she solved the hair that surged over her shoulders. She shook her head and her hair flowed like silk around the head. Only now she glided up to him. Natsu hardly dared to breathe to not break the spell. Lucy bent down and pulled up a white paper from one of the socks. When she unfolded it, he discovered that it was a data list.

She leaned over him. He could smell the scent of perfume mixed with other feminine fragrances. Lucy put her mouth next to his ear and could feel her breath like a caress to the customer.

The voice was soft as she spoke: **- "I can barely sit still. If she had tied me it would have been easier to endure. ****But she stops me with just a glance. ****I can see her and smell her scent, but I die for I can not touch her, feel her, take her. "**

* * *

**Duun duuun Duun!**

**Oh I'm so mean right now!**

**Moohahaha!**

_I know you will be disappointed in me now .. something thinking like: _

**"BUT WHAT THE HELL THEFIREKEY?! IT WAS SO SENSUAL! WHY GIVE US A CLIFFHANGER?"**

**But I am sorry Guys .. That is how I am .. A mean teaser * smirk ***

**haha, well .. review and tell me what you think.**

**TheFireKey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotel Fairy**

**TheFireKey**

**Hey guys agian !**

**Well I want to thank you agian for the lovley reviews you guys send to me !**

**I smile everytime I read one !**

**Well I also want to thank all the new people of you who added my story to favourite and even added me as your favourite author !**

**Thank you so much!**

**And I know I was a little mean in Chapter 5 when I leave it like that ..**

**Gommensai!**

**And well I am still pretty sick so I will upload so fast I can chapters :)**

**Well.. I will give you the continue now in this chapter and want also to warn you all ..**

**Nosebleed can occur !**

**Note! - Lemon Totally, Hot ! - Note!**

**/ Lana.**

**-:-**

**Summary:**

_"Describe your coolest fantasy with two hundred words ..."_

**It's the hot new starting point for the draw for a fantasy weekend at Magnolias inside hotels Fairy. PR professionals Lucy Heartfilia has turned inside out on herself in the effort to promote the hotel, whose ultimate goal is to tickle guests' senses. And Lucy's enthusiasm for the race continues - until she meets the winner. The sexy single Natsu Dragneel who appeared to live in the Hot - suite proves to be none other than the man who did not show up at the altar three years earlier.**

_"Or your biggest mistake ..."_

**Natsu is willing to do anything to get Lucy back, and even write down his fantasies and innermost dreams and let her read what he had written. The fantasies and dreams were made to become a reality in the suites luxury bed ...**

_But can Natsu and Lucy distinguish fantasy from reality when the weekend is over?_

**To " K " **

**Oh so good I am forgiven !**

***smile* Well I am glad that you really liked the chapter , and I understand .. All can't be free like me right now so I totally Understands that. **

**And well haha oh yeah I wanted Levi to be more like she is in anime but also the edolas Levi. So I tried to mix those both two up and this was the result , glad you loved it !**

**And haha yeah I know you did that, and tada! It is here !**

**Hehe , well I am glad you loved that chapter to , and I know you would said that ! *smile***

**I am a mean teaser but you all love me for that xD**

**Well .. Let's continue down shall we? So you all can read even you my story .. **

**Thank you for the reviews agian and *smile* " I know that this answer you have been waiting for .. It will come in this chapter.**

**/ Lana.**

**-:-**

**Preview from last chapter**

The voice was soft as she spoke:** - "I can barely sit still. If she had tied me it would have been easier to endure. But she stops me with just a glance. I can see her and smell her scent, but I die for I can not touch her, feel her, take her. "**

**-:-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters .. Only this story.**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Do you remember the words? **she asked in that tantalizing tone as before.

**- Well, **he began, but she put a finger over his lips and silenced him. Natsu swallowed hard and nodded.

**- You wrote those words. **She moved a little and Natsu felt the heat flow from her skin.

**- Do you remember what you wrote then?**

He nodded and realized that she was just the spark he of the dream.

**- "Now she is almost naked. Before she undressed completely, she came up to me and sits astride my thighs."**

Lucy stood legs apart in front of him but instead of producing a whip, which he almost expected, she repeated the words he had written.

She caught his eye and held it firmly while she sat astride his thighs. Natsu felt the heat from her body and although she seemed calm and collected could can not help but notice that she trembled slightly.

Lucy leaned forward and let her hair wrap as a blond curtain over his face. Once again, she put her mouth to his ear**: - "Yes, I think. Finally. She unties my tie, pulls it off and before I can react, she tied it over my eyes."**

When he wrote the silly dream he had never imagined that he would live to see it. No way could he have dreamed that Lucy would sit astride on his lap. Her scent was so familiar and alien at the same time. Her hair slid over his face when she turned her face towards his. She was so close that he almost could have access to kiss her.

She pulled teasingly slow down his tie. Natsu wanted to protest, but was caught in a trance and could only stare at her beautiful body. Suddenly it became dark when Lucy tied his tie over his eyes.

When he could not see it was as if all the other senses intensified. He felt her song that pushed the heat against his, heard her short breath and smelled the scent of her skin and femininity.

**- "No, I say. I want to see her but she just laughs. Then she takes my hands and let me touch her., I can take off her bra, but I'm about to go crazy because I can not see her. It feels as if I've known this woman for life while I know we have never met., I caress her skin and feel how hot she is., I touched her most intimate parts and know that she wants me. Will she let me love her I do not know., I squirm but it is she who decides. "**

The last words echoed again and again in his ears. But his tie over his eyes, he could not see the expression in her eyes.

_Would she let him love her or she would torment him further?_

**- Lucy I ...**

**- Touch me, **she whispered.

She did not say twice. He caressed her big breasts. Lucy sighed deeply. He let his fingers slide at the breast edge in bra and enjoyed the feeling when her nipples stiffened.

_She gasped for breath. _

Lucy moved in his lap and he felt her hair slid over his face as she leaned closer. He felt the smell of her lips which made him in his mind to see her painted mouth.

**- What will happen then? **she whispered. He heard the rustling of paper.

**"Will she let me love her?" **Her voice was low and studied thoughtful. **"I do not know., I squirm but it's up to her. Her choice, her decision., It is she who decides."**

Natsu heard his own words, but realized that she added some own. When he wrote that he had not had a clue that he would feel so bad about to lose control and let someone else take the initiative.

He had not realized how strong his needs would be with the woman he loved sitting in his lap. Although he could not see, was very lively imagination. The black silk panties were tight against her body and reveal parts of her secret.

Lucy kissed him, and because he was not ready, he experienced the feeling of her moist lips as intense as the first kiss. He leaned forward and she leaned back. Eagerly he put up the bra and let her breasts fill his hands.

Lucy was busy with taking off his shirt. She caressed his bare chest and stomach and then went to attack his belt and zipper. Natsu caressed her through the silk panty soft fabric.

Lucy gasped and he felt the blood pounding in her willing body. Without bothering about finesse he put his hand in her panties in the longing to feel her damp cave.

**- Let me love you, **he panted.

**- Yes.**

Fully occupied with getting on each other pants they tumbled down on the thick carpet that was made for wild and uninhibited sex.

**- I so want to see you when we love, **he asked.

Lucy kissed him again and straddled him. She did not answer for a long second. Natsu tried to see himself in his mind's eye as he lay half-naked on her back on the floor blindfolded. He felt that she regarded him.

_Sure, he could rip off his tie, but he realized that she was this the first time, needed to have control over him. He had to give it to her, so he waited passively._

**- I guess you understand what I mean, **she answered and tied to his great relief up his tie and threw it aside.

He blinked and focused on Lucy who was dressed only in black stockings and high heels. Her skin was wonderfully pale.

**- You are so beautiful, **he breathed, looking up at her.

**- Do not move, **she objected and stood up. She walked over to the bedside table where the Fairy always had a supply of condoms of varying types and sizes. He looked at her and relived everything he liked about her. T

he round butt, thighs, which she thought was too thick, but which he considered to be strong and sexy, especially when she put them on him. Spine straight lines and exquisite shoulders were so familiar and well formed. Chest, abdomen, hips - all of this together made her irresistible.

Lucy returned with a pair square package, tore up one of her teeth and brought down the condom on his penis with slow caressing motion. It was as if she was enjoying reliving his body in the same way as he did with hers. Natsu did submit, lay still and felt thesoft wool of the carpet chafed against his back.

She slowly sat astride him again. He could not take his eyes off her when she took him by the hand and led him to his secret cave. As she lowered herself down and took him into heaven, he could barely breathe.

He was so deep in her as he could get. Fondly he grabbed hold of her hips and held her still to be able to enjoy the first moment of total togetherness. Natsu felt her wet heat and feel of the compound was not only physical. They looked each other deep in the eyes and he discovered a glimpse of vulnerability in her. His heart went up when he realized that he had never before felt so deeply for any man.

So she closed her eyes. He knew how she is carried by a shudder, then she started to move. Natsu adapted after her rhythm, caressing her as she rode him, touched her breasts and hips. When he saw that his eyes were unfocused, he stroked her clitoris in the same way he remembered she liked. Lucy let her head fall back and cried out, and then he came up to her and forced her over ecstasy steep. Of course he followed with the blood rushing in his ears.

* * *

_Mm,_ thought Lucy as she lay slumped on top of Natsu and felt his heart pounding in her chest. Just that, and more. _Wonderful. _

She was perfectly content to just lie there and not have a single structured thought in her head.

Natsu drawing patterns on her back with his fingers. Lucy enjoyed the feel of his slow movements and totalla relaxation afterwards.

**- It was not bad, **he murmured against her hair.

**- Not bad? **She lifted her head and glared at him. His smile grew wider until he literally beamed.

**- Not bad for the first round.**

The relaxed atmosphere disappeared when Lucy knew how it began pounding in the genital again at his words.

**- And this time I want to try that big fancy bed, **he added, stood up and took her hand.

_Why not? It had been so wonderful that once was not enough._

Lucy thought about it properly. She had not had sex for at least six months and the last time had also not been particularly memorable.

It felt as if she regained control over this weekend. By being the one who initiated the six she felt that she was the one who set the rules. When it came to Natsu felt it important to highlight it. Now she could only be generous and let him take over in round two, which he promptly did by putting her on the bed and slowly start kissing her.

He kissed her as if it were the first time, caressed her lips with his own before he let his tongue slip into her mouth. Lucy appreciated his tenderness and restraint and let him take the lead.

She met him slowly and sensually and kissed him as though they were not supposed to go far beyond a kiss.

Oh, she had forgotten what she used to be lit by kissing him. After a little while pulsating blood in her veins again and she wanted more. More of his mouth, his power, the caresses that made her explode in sweetness.

Breathing was weighed and the body restless, yet he had not done more than kiss her on her tender, slightly annoying way. After an eternity sought out his mouth to her breast. He kissed her between the breasts, on the bottom of them, and finally, finally, he reached the sensitive peaks. His tongue slid over a nipple and fuck your whole body to lash of pleasure. Without releasing the nipple with his mouth Natsu began caressing her stomach and leave before he unbearable slowly looked down between her legs.

He let his mouth follow the same path as his hands and put his bearings between her legs apart. Lucy felt his moist breath against his pubic hair and shivered with pleasure. She had an impulse to stop him because she certainly tasted rubber, but then she remembered that Levi had thought of everything. Condoms in the bedside table had fruit flavor.

Since she could not think of a clear thought as he lowered his mouth and quietly and purposefully started licking her. Since she already had ejaculation Lucy could now enjoy one hundred percent of the extras that slowly grew within her. She marveled at the feelings he aroused, feelings grew stronger until she could not stop the impulse to rotate at the hips til response. The nails were digging into his shoulders.

_She was so close._

Natsu moved up along her body again. Lucy had wanted to beg him to take her, but she knew that he was already there. Now he was not as calm as before, but he went anyway time to see her in deep into your eyes while he outhärdigt slowly penetrated her and meet her.

Lust, passion, memories - all came back in a bittersweet pleasure as he moved inside her. He took her face between his hands and kissed her again and again. Soon they both breathed rapidly and panting.

Lucy felt her own flavor and artificial cherry flavor on his lips. And then she felt hot and excited he was. Natsu tried to catch her eye when she arrived, but Lucy did not want to leave themselves totally to him. She closed her eyes, smooth legs wrapped around him and grabbed his firm ass. The hips pushed up into a longing to embrace him in his entire length.

When Natsu was about to come, it felt like a fetter broken. He ran wild in her until she went into a thousand pieces. Only then he released all inhibitions and let their own ejaculation coming. Before Lucy was silent, she heard him call out his relief.

She marveled that he was at once so familiar and so mysterious. Natsu rolled over on her back and pulled her with him so she came to lie next to him with her head on his chest.

The sex was incredibly familiar yet so lunda advertiser. Lucy must admit that she lit as much to him as before but she knew that it did not have to mean that they were soul mates.

How naive she had been at the time. It felt good to know that she was older and wiser now. Now she could enjoy Natsu's body and caresses without risking making a fool of himself yet again and let him break her heart.

It seemed as if she would also get to enjoy a fantasy weekend. When they were engaged and would marry there had been no lasting in everything they did. She could curl up next to his warm body and mind kids and where to stay, how she would decorate their bedroom. Lucy had always planned for the future.

Nowadays traded her plans to make the meteoric career in the PR industry, to enjoy life and to avoid commitments that could compromise the first two plans. She was able to focus entirely on the body's pleasure with a man who lit her physically. They were no longer necessary to consider whether she wanted to begin a stable relationship or not.

_Yes, they seemed as if even she would enjoy this fantasyweekenden._

* * *

People had different ideas about time travel.

_Was it possible at all and how did it in such a case?_

Natsu knew now that it was possible and that for his part was when he loved with Lucy.

He had traveled back in time. If he had opened the eyes would have seen Lucy's school schedule on the wall. It had been wrapped in plastic and each lesson had been marked with a specific color. She had used different colors for different subjects. Natsu smiled when he thought of the way she structures out life. She had filled the hours with matte black because she hated math. The promotion which was her favorite subject, had been blue.

While he went back, he was still intensely present in the moment. Her scent was something different and himself he felt that he was older and not so heated. He wondered if they would be easier to get her back now that they had loved. Although they enjoyed their amazing sex, he felt that she shut him out from her innermost feelings. Before she closed her eyes, he perceived a glimmer of insecurity and vulnerability, but he knew she did not want to confide in him.

If he had not been able to compare this with the younger Lucy Lucy who was so open, he might not have discovered the important difference. The younger Lucy had always told him what she thought of what she felt or what she wanted. She had not hesitated to ask what he wanted.

Then the thought that she was almost too open and outspoken. He was not used to people who put all their energy into everything they did, whether it was to discuss politics or sport or love. It had made him uneasy, made him feel that he was too conservative when in fact he was just himself.

And now, when they were both over the age and she built a defensive wall to the outside world, Natsu felt that he lacked her openness. He was lost in memories but suddenly he laughed aloud.

**- What is it?** murmured Lucy lying on his side with her head on his chest.

**- Remember when you forced us to dress us up and going to a fancy party at the boat club? It was just members but you wanted to interview some big shots for an essay in school. You, I and Levi and a guy she kept up with right then dressed us up and tried to talk us into the party. They should have thrown us out if you had not been so convincing.**

But Lucy did not fit into laughter. Natsu turned his head toward her and saw how a rigid smile curved her lips.

**- It was a long time ago, **'she said flatly.

**- But I thought it was a fun time, Luce.**

He waited for her to open up. Uncertainty appeared again in her eyes, but then it was gone. She rolled over on his side and stood up before Natsu could stop her.

At first he thought she was going to the bathroom, but when she started to get dressed, he said: **- Where are you going?**

The beaming smile she gave him was as false as smiley - old man on her watch.

**- I have a lot to organize for tomorrow, I have to ensure that the winner of The Hot-suite get everything he wants, right?**

**- You have just made the guy in The Hot-suite overjoyed but I would like you stayed all night.**

The second time they loved had been slow and sweet, the kind of sex that often ends up falling asleep. But had ruined it by talking about the past. Natsu put his hands behind his head and looked at her. Given how long it took for her to undress, it went surprisingly fast for her to get her clothes again. When she was done, she went around the bed and gave him a quick, impersonal kiss. The closeness they shared was blown away.

**- See you tomorrow.**

He looked after her when she went to the door and waved merrily at him. That she dismissed him as simply made him angry. It felt as if this suite, which invited to sex , was the loneliest place on earth right now.

_The woman he loved and wanted to make love to, leave him without the slightest hesitation._

* * *

**There you go, Chapter VI finished!**

**Anyway .. I would like to know if you thought I was mean to Natsu now .. or if he deserved that?**

**And hope you like this chapter too!**

**Review and told me what you thought!**

**/ TheFireKey.**


	7. Bye guys

**I am sorry guys .. you maybe thought right now: " WOW A NEW CHAPTER WHOHO FINALLY! " but no it's not..**

**I want to tell you all that I wont continue this story more.. Well .. first is . I dont get no more ideas on who the other winner will be.**

**Second is .. I dont have that " sparkle " to write this more.. And No I dont have stop to ship Nalu, NO NO ! I LOVE NALU TO THE DEATH! **

**But you see .. I just .. dont have it anymore inside me. I will maybe start other stories.. but I can say this.**

**I love to write, yes I do! And art ! mmmmhm! But.. well .. I am going in a art and music school .. and we writes songs and sketches and stuff.. but not write stories.. So I am more into songs writing and so .. but I will upload other stories here but not so REALLY long ones .. **

**Well .. If you love this story so much, I will give you the free hand to continue it by your own, just credit me everytime you upload a new chapter of this. **

**Thank you my dear watchers and reviewers and I am sorry it took so long time before I write this .. how much have it been ? 4 weeks?**

**Well .. I am still sick but it have been a week then I operate gone my tonsils .. so I am still home and cant speak .. and living on icecream xD ... **

** thank you guys for everything !**

**I love you all!**

**Lana ~ TheFireKey**


End file.
